spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 96: Into Darkness
=Kapitola 96: Into Darkness = Motley Crew při útěku z Velkynvelve zahlédla tolikrát zmiňovanou jednotku Drowů z Menzoberranzanu vedenou velkým Driderem. Drider a dva jezdci na pavoucích kteří jeli za ním rychle odstarnili bezkřídlého Vrocka a armáda drowů za nimi okamžitě začala čistit a osvobozovat vše co zbylo z Velkynvelve. Jimjar a ostatní si s příchozí armádou stihli vyměnit pár pohledů. Drow army from Menzoberranzan Skupina se dá na rychlý útěk a probíhá skrze tunely. Jsou navigováni Shuusharem a Sarithem, Jimjar občas pomáhá. Hrdinové probíhají jeskyněmi a tunely a neohlíží se za sebe. Když už konečně naberou dostatečnou vzdálenost odpádávají vyčerpáním na zem a usínají. Druhý den se znovu vydávají na cestu do temnoty. Temnota. Je vším. Je všude. Je absolutně nepřekonatelná. Je nekonečná. A, až na občasné povídání společníků, občasnou kapku neviditelné vody, a vzácné zvuky toho jak se “podzemní-něco” hejbe v temnotách, je vyčerpávající temnota vždy poprovázena nekonečným, ohlušujícím tichem. Skupina byla na cestě přes nekonečný den, skrze úzké tunely a široké průchody, skrze velké otevřené katedrály a skrze stáčející se stalagmitová bludiště, jedinnou neměnou je nekonečná temnoat. Jasně, je vidět, možná i dobrých 120 stop před sebe, 40 yardů při nejlepším, šedo černých tvarů za kterými se drží inkoustová temnota. Občasné zlomení řečené temnoty nějakou svítící houbou nebo plížením zářící bytosti funguje pouze jako výsměch. Protože temnota vždy dovolí jen rychlý pohled na světlo a pak vše opět pohltí tma. Temnota. Je vším. Hrdinové následují nosy, nebo instincty svých bizzardních podzemních průvodců. Jimjar, vyčůraný gamblující svirfneblin rogue, Shuushar, probuzený Kuo-Toa, Stool, tichá telepaticky komunikující houbička a Sarith, rozmrzelý nebo trucující drow diskutují o tom kudy se vydat na každém rozcestí, u každé rokle nebo propasti, u každého stočení tunelu dolů nebo vzhůru. V zásadě mají stejný cíl. Dorazit k Darklaku a najít settlement Kuo Toa, jménem Sloobludop. Způsob dosáhnutí tohoto cíle se však často liší. “Vsadím pět stříbrňáků proti jednomu že ta velká místnost s ozvěnou je slepá ulice přinejlepším… Doupě nějaký potvory při nejhorším…” Škádlí zbytek svých společníků Jimjar. “Tu sázku beru, svirfe.. Když to prozkoumáš ty..” Odpovídá Sarith s posměškem na rtech. A po pár minutách které připadají jako hodiny se hlad vrací zpět z temnoty. “To je pět který mi dlužíš Drowe.. A který si vyberu.. Teď pojďme vylézt po těhle kamenech do tý úzký díry a pokračujeme…” V jiných případech se navigátoři spletou společně. Zatáčka zavede tunel do zavaleniny nebo do 100yardovýho lezení po břiše který končí slepou chodbou a nutností couvat zpět. Pozemšťanům to příjde k naštvání, ale nikomu z průvodců to nepřipadá nenormální. Cestování massivní nekonečnou temnotou v prázdných jeskyních světa působí jako nejsložitější vědou světa, ale průvodci Motley Crew působí sebevědomě že skupina cestuje plus mínus na sever a eventuelně dorazí k Darklaku. Bez slunce, bez hvězd, bez měsíců a bez kompasu nikdo nemá tušení jak poznají sever. Underdark tunnels “Sloobludop sloobludop sloobludop” pokřikuje derro s šíleným poheldem Buppido. “Bah.. Slopadope! Slaberop! Skakurop! Staberup! ..heh.. Stab-er-up.. Heh.. he he heh.. Stab.. er.. Up. Heh.. Stupidní plán je celej mokrej! Lodě, jezera, píčoviny! Oheň a Ocel Graklestughtu! (“Kreklštagu”) Graklestugh! Tam bychom měli jít. Stab her up je mokrej.. Moc mokrej.. Buppido, jak hrdinové po hodinách cesty zjišťují je náchylný k tichým narušeným a maniakálním proslovům. Naštěstí se zdá, že Derro nechce dělat průvodce. “Buppido, ozve se na společném chatu dětským hláskem, priesti v Netherlight grovu ovládají magii našeho lidu která by mohla pomoct tvojí rozbité hlavě. Prosím, až dokončíme co je potřeba, pojď se mnou k nám domů a já domluvím u rodičů aby tě nechali vyléčit.” Malá Stolička mluví jako mladší bráška. Buppido na něj jen hodí zlý pohled a pokračuje ve svém proslovu. “Bah! Staberup. Staberup Staberup. Meh hehehe…” Topsy a Turvy se na Derra dívají s plachostí v očích zatímco ostatní přemýšlí nad místy o kterých slyšeli v tom velkém ztraceném světě modrých obloh, zlatých stromů a zářících sluncí. Ačkoliv se snaží, téměř nejsou schopni vzpomenout si na obrazy z povrchu. Zatímco se mezi sebou všichni poznávají, celá skupina tlačí kupředu, temnota se valí kolem, ticho tlačí na uši, hlad a žízeň rostou a skrze nečinné mysli hrdinů procházejí paranoidní myšlenky na pavouky, brutální quaggothy a šílené drowí věznitele. Vzdali by se svých otroků tak lehce? Underdark Chronicles: The Gorge Příjemně široký 10-15stop široký tunel skrze který se stáčela cesta skupiny několik posledních mil se roztáhne a spadne přes okraj. Rokle. Hlubší než je vidět a téměř 50stop na šířku blokuje cestu dále. Tunnel, zdá se, pokračuje přímo naproti. Skrze nesmírně úzké zdi rokle se dá slézt dolů a pak zpět nahoru, ale otázka zní. Jak moc dolů? Hrdinové se zastaví a Shuushar vysvětluje problém. První Facesova otázka zní jestli se můžou vrátit. Shuushar a ostatní se bojí že jestli se budou vracet tak to bude několik hodin a jejich pronásledovatelé je mohou dostihnout. Cesta zpět by trvala téměř třetinu dne k poslednímu rozcestí. Shuushar navíc ukazuje na obě strany rokle která, zdá se, se táhne na míle daleko do obou stran. Abdul vyjadřuje svou nadrženost na to aby si na Drowy počkali a všechny je vybili. Zbytek skupiny, včetně Buppida, jsou sice oslněni jeho odvahou, ale zároveň si uvědomují že proti Drow-í armádě šanci nemají. Hrdinové se ještě chvilku dohadují a nakonec hlasují. Nikdo není proti. Underground Ravine Buppido se rozeběhne a s dvojitým saltem přeskočí přes okraj. Dopadne křivě a přepadne přes okraj římsy pod ním. Stihl se však chytit rukou a pomalu vylézá nahoru. Faces následuje jeho příkladu, ale v poslední chvíli mu dojde jak hloupý nápad to byl. Zásluhou snad osudu se stihl chytit římsy a pomalu vylézá vedle Buppida který na něj pyšně třeští oči. Hrdinové pomalu slézají dolů dlouhých 500stop na dno rokle. Sarith a May si předávají Stoola, jehož nožky jsou příliš krátké na to aby mohl šplhat sám. Topsy a turvy spouštějí jeden druhého a Art cestou diskutuje o možnosti mazání stop. Motley Crew dorazí až na dno rokle kde se pod sebevědomými kroky Buppida odlomí část skály a dopadne na dno caverny. Malý Derro se tak tak stihl chytit, kouká na Facese a říká že to čekal. Faces apeluje na jeho božskost a navrhuje že by měli seskočit. Derro souhlasí a odrazí se od skály a skočí dolů. Po velice nepraktickém dopadu Buppida se ozve prasknutí. Zdá se, že si Derro zlomil nohu. Faces varuje zbytek hrdinů a sám velice optrně slézá po nestabilní části skály. May’Tana za ním podá Sarithovi Stoola a snaží se následovat jeho příkladu, ale skála se s ní odlomí a ona také padá na zem. Sarith přivazuje Stoola na svůj provaz a pak ho pomalu spouští dolů Facesovi který mezitím odtáhl Buppida dál od skály kdyby odpadavaly další kusy kamene. Sarith poté slézá, ale i s ním se římsa utrhne. Na řadě je Arthur který před dopadem doskočí na magický disk který vytvořil. Topsy a Turvy lezou pro jistotu po čtyřech a velice opatrně se dostanou dolů z římsy. Zbytek skupiny se dostane na dno ať už bolestivou nebo opatrnou cestou. Zatímco si Fiddledonk sedá na létající disk který vytvořil Arthur Sun, radí se Shuushar se Sarithem kudy dál. V přízemí rokle pokračují dál čtyři tunely a ze všech z nich vychází fialové světlo. Sarith nakonec se Shuusharovou pomocí vybírá jeden z nich a Kuo-Toa vysvětluje že by měli být na úrovni Darklaku. Hrdinové se vydají na cestu skrze fialové tunely. Underdark Chronickles: The Faerzress Po dlouhém slézání a tlaku na rychlost hrdinové pokračují v cestě. Zahnout tady, zahnou támhle. Vylezou nahoru po kamenech a dostanou se na začátek obrovské kaverny plné fialového světla. Tlumené fialové světlo osvětluje tuhle hrubou trojúhelníkovou místnost. I když přízračné, je světlo relativně příjemné a táhne se na míle daleko skrze velkou kavernu. Obrovské balvany i malé kusy kamení plují vzduchem zatímco hrdinové slézají velkou kavernou. Faerzress “Tato zář je Faerzress.” říká Sarith. “Magická energie která infusuje toto místo. Není neběžným fenoménem v underdarku. Není se čeho bát.” Shuushar na to má evidentně jiný názor. Jeho ruce se klepou a objímá sám sebe. Jeho oči těkají z jedné strany na druhou. “Neměli bychom spát v tomhle světle..” “Není důvod se bát..” Rybí muž a Temný Drow se kousek dohadují, zatímco ostatní sledují záři Underdarku. Arthur Sun si bere jeden z létajících kamenů s sebou, jen aby zjistil že není magií nabitý, ale pouze se nachází v magické zóně. Faces mezitím vypráví příběh Jimjarovi o sázkách v hospodě. Jimjar je nadšený a při vyprávění se vsází na to jak to dopadne a podobně. Faces s ním uzavře jednu sázku, ačkoliv sám ví že prohraje a malého svirfneblina to potěší. Underdark Chronickles: Bad Dreams and Fire beetles S velkou bolestí nohou se skupina ukládá ke spánku ve výklenku pětistopového tunelu kterým cestovali několik posledních hodin. Stool naplní místnost spórami a hrdinové se shodnou že mohou zpomalit. Další dny, by měli cestovat pomaleji a shánět něco k jídlu. Motley Crew si rozdělí práci. Abdul který chodí vpředu dává pozor. Shuushar se Sarithem navigují. Topsy a Turvy, Jimjar a Buppido shánějí jedlé věci cestou. Fiddledonk hlídá záda celé skupiny sedíc na létajícím disku od Arthura který se eventuělně chystá cestou craftit nebo zametat stopy. Zbytek družiny hlídá aby je nic nepřekvapilo. Hrdinové drží hlídky. Když si předává hlídku Faces a May’Tana tráví nějaký čas povídáním. Drow-elfka vysvětluje že navzdory tomu co jí někdo učil se jen tak lehce k někomu nepřilně, ale prý by to s Facesem mohlo být snažší. Poté se ptá na ženu o které mluvil, kterou se jim nepodařilo zachránit. Velký Warforged vyndavá masku ze svého compartmentu v noze a vysvětluje že podařilo. Hlídku po May přebírá Jimjar s Buppidem a zbytek hrdinů usíná. Všichni se konečně uvelebí a začne je přemáhat únava až upadnou do hlubokého spánku. Jejich spánek ale rozhodně není příjemný nebo comforting jak Sarith sliboval. Hrdinům se zdá o zlověstné, plíživé, záplavě šílenství in nekonečné temnotě jejich myslí. Záblesky číhajících hrůz - chapadla ve vodě, slizové hmoty tekoucí ze zdí, kopyta pronásledující spáče skrze bludiště, vijící bestie z jejichž psích čelistí odkapává krev, hnijící beraní hlavy s rudě zářícími oky, žijící mrtví.. Celou noc tyto děsivé obrazy přicházejí a přesně ve chvíli kdy se skupině zdá že by se mohli vrátit do mírumilovných snů, tak všichni v absolutním zděšení spánkové paralýzy sledují dvouhlavého titána vstávajícího ze stínů který vyšlehne svou paží z temnoty. Ničitele světů. Všichni se probudí ve stejnou vteřinu a vidí že všichni, kromě Facese, se posadili s nimi. Spocená čela. Zářící oči ve světle Faerzressu. Nikdo neví jak dlouho spal, ale všichni jsou si jisti že už spát nebudou. V tu chvíli od hlavního tunely přilétá Jimjarův křik: “BROOOOUCI!!!” Celá skupina je ihned na nohách. Abdul který stále nadává ve svém rodném jazyce - pravděpodobně pozůstat nočních můr, vybíhá dopředu. Zbytek se rychle zvedá a vynadává své zbraně. Arthur Sun startuje Facese jeho madlem s řetězem na jeho zádech. Giant Fire Beetles Topsy a Turvy s May’Tanou obstřelují brouky zezadu zatímco Abdul stojí v úzkém tunelu a drží hmyz zpět. Sedmero brouků se zářícími hrdly leze tunelem k němu. Arthur Sun zjišťuje paralýzu Facese a podává Fiddledonkovi své očarované kameny. Zároveň se mu snaží vysvětlit jak je má házet. Stolička ale ještě nenaplnila místnost spórami a tak si dvojice nerozumi. “Trochu dolevá!” křičí malý Fiddledonk, který si, zdá se, myslí že se jedná o magickou formuli zatímco kámen háže doprava. Kámen sestřelí nejen brouka na kterého malý půl-elf mířil, ale i zbylé dva kolem něj. Arthur překvapeně pokyvuje hlavou. Motley Crew nebezpečí brouku vyřeší relativně rychle navzdory tomu že Buppido naběhne do zdi a Faces zůstává paralyzovaný. Po boji Stolička rozšíří své spóry a skupina se radí co s brouky. Drow-ové si nejsou schopni vzpomenout jestli je jejich maso jedlé, nikdy nebyli v takové situaci aby se museli něčím podobným živit. Fiddledonk s Arturovou navigací z brouků vyřezavá jejich ohnivé vaky. Několik pohledů Arturovi ukáže že brouci mají v hrdelních vacích malé zrníčko napojené na elementální pláni ohně. Jejich vaky zůstavají svítit několik hodin i dní po jejich smrti. Buppido mezitím vyjídá jeden z vaků který Abdul hodil o zeď aby zjistil jestli neexploduje. Není to dobré, možná jedové a Derro pravidelně zvrací. Abdul přestává nadávat a Faces se probírá. Skupině je jasné že spát se už nebude. Nakonec Arthur opracuje tři krunýře a naloží je svůj disk. Poté je naplní vodou a nabídne jí skupině. Shuushar si vezme trochu méně a Buppido si ve zbytku umyje své pozvracené vousy. Hrdinové se dávají dál na cestu. Underdark Chronicles: Horrid Sounds Dnešní cesta zavede Motley Crew po uzkých přirozených schodech, skrze klikaté komnaty a dolů skrze několik kavern svítích fialovým Faerzressem. Při procházení jedné z podobně obrovských kavern magická záře která osvětluje vysoké stropy bez výzdoby a křivé nepříjemné zdi je slyšet podivná bublavá ozvěna mimozemského hlasu. Ceslá skupina se zastaví. Bublání které se mění do vysokého křiku se ozývá z temnoty a jeho ozvěna naráží na skupiny zprava doleva, zleva doprava, zpředu dozadu a zezadu dopředu. Faces zkouší ozvěnu tohoto místa, hodí kamen o zem, ale odpovědí je mu ticho. Všichni se rozhlížejí kolem sebe. Ale nikde nic není. Kaverna je zasypaná kamením, ale jinak prosté prázdné místo. Zvuky přicházejí ze zdí, z podlahy, ze vzduchu. Skupina pokračuje v cestě na konec velké kaverny. Zvuky je následují. A po pár krocích se změní. Změní na cvakvavé a praskavé zvuky jako by si okolo nich povídaly desítky brouků svými kusadly. Hrdinové dorazí až k východu z kavervy. Buppido drží stráž zatímco se ostatní rozhlížejí a chystají se zmizet ve východu z jeskyně. Middledark Cavern Zvuky se naposledy změní než ztichnou. Je slyšet cucání, sání, sliny které opouštějí pusu plnou kusadel a najednou ztichnou a je slyšet pouze zvuk toho jak hmyzí nohy dopadají na kamenou podlahu caverny. Skupina se dává na útěk a Buppido který se díky svému šílenství ničeho nebojí kryje jejich ústup. Nic je však nepronásleduje. Kromě zvuků. Hrdinové pokračují dále. Ale nikdy se za nimi nic neobjeví. Hodina uhěhne a nic nezaútočí, nic je viditelně nesleduje, ale jejich mysl pomalu začíná nahlodávat konstatní kakofonie zvuků pronásledování. Neviděný lovec horší než pravý lovec. Underdark Chronicles: Zurkhwood Cavern Strašlivé zvuky po několika hodinách ustanou a šílenství které v hrdinech málem vyvolaly ustupuje s nimi. Faces se cestou bavil s Abdulem a vyprávěl mu o generálovi který si uvědomoval jak moc na obtíž zranění spojenci jsou a tak je nechal zabít. Trpaslíka to motivuje k vraždě Buppida. Jak Motley Crew zahne se svým tunelem do prava, dobře vidí že se před nimi bude nalézat velká caverna. Ze zatáčky vychází žluté tlumené světlo a ve vzduchu je cítit vlhkost. Chvilku se zvažuje scoutování, ale skupina nakonec vyrazí v kuse přímo do jeskyně. Caverna za zatáčkou je velká, možná 60 až 80 stop do stran a 60 do výšky. Bizzardní vysoké tubovité houby září v centru caverny. Osvětluje mnoho dvě stop vysokých hub s orandžovo červenými klobouky které jsou rozsypané po caverně. V centru celé jeskyně stojí trojice massivních čtyřicet stop vysokých hub. Spóry těhto hub ve velikosti ořechů pokrývají lehce blátivou podlahu a bublající jezírko bláta na pravé straně jeskyně. Skrze zelené houby prochází druhý pramen vody, který se stahuje do malého nádherně čistého jezírka. Jídlo, voda, přirozené tlumené světlo a velký výhled. Tato jeskyně vypadá na přijemný odpočinek, před kterým Shuushar skupinu okamžitě varuje. Sarith se Shuusharem se začínají radit jak to že o této caverně ani jeden z nich neví. Fungal Cavern Faces si mezitím povídá se Stoličkou. Mladý výhonek vypráví o své rodině a jejich kaverně. Faces se ptá jestli může hovořit s houbami v této jeskyni a nebo jestli mu bude vadit když je budou jíst. Stolička na obojí odpovídá záporně a vypráví Facesovi o Auramycosovi, velké houbě ke které si chodili s kamarády hrát, prý byla velká. Faces se ptá jestli byla větší než on a Stolička říká že ano. Prý byla velká kolem 700kilometrů, ale stolička neví co to znamená. Warforged polklne ačkoliv nemá co a ujistí Stoličku že je to dost. V tu samou chvilku se ozve Sarithův výkřik. Drow elf ukazuje přes celou kavernu k černému jezírku které právě nastoupalo do úctihodné výšky dvou metrů nad Abdula. Trpaslík chytí své kopí a vyrazí proti oživlému blátu. Stolička popožene Facese a vyrážejí trpaslíkovi napomoc. Než tam většina hrdinů dorazí je už trpaslík zavřen uprostřed oživlého bahna. Jimjar přebíhá celou cavernu, Buppido se jen směje, Topsy a Turvy něco počítají na prstech a May’Tana za běhu používá svůj Faerie Fire aby bytost osvítila. Faces cestou sliz uráží, Fiddledonk po něm háže očarované kameny od Arthura a Arthur sám prostřelí monstrem velký šutr. Sarith který dorazil první bodá do slizu svou dýkou a May’Tana z druhé strany nutí chapadlovou tyč ať Shambling mound drtí. Jedno chapadlo jí šlehne po hlavě a ohluší jí. Ozve se velké šplouchnutí a Abdul vyletí ven ze Shambling Moundu. Jedno z chapadel vystřelí za ním a vezme ho po zádech, druhé padne na Saritha a když se zvedne je vidět že Drow elf leží obličejem v bahně. Stolička který naběhl v odvaze proti oživlému bahnu se ho snaží zranit, ale bezúspěšně. Faces vedle něj používá psychické útoky. May’Taně se nekočně podařilo přesvědčit hůl aby dělala to chce a její tři chapadla teď drtí celou oživlou hmotu. Arthur znovu roztočí svou hůl a vyrazí proti téměř mrtvému slizu, ale tentokrát to není on kdo zasadí poslední úder. Shambling mound znovu hmátne vedle sebe a jednou ranou přizabije stoličku která zůstane zaražená v bahně a v další chvíli do něj přiletí další očarovaný kamen který hodil Fiddledonk. V tu chvíli kamen ve slizu exploduje a rozstřelí kusy černého bláta všude kolem. Arthur stihne zaslouchnout pár bublavých zvuků. Faces který vyléčil Saritha, jehož výbuch znovu omráčil přebíhá ke Stoličce a zachraňuje mu život v poslední chvíli. Skupina oddechuje a Arthur si v bažině všimne mrtvého těla trpaslíka. Společně s ostatními ho vytáhnou ven. Zdá se, že ve vřídle chvilku ležel, ale jeho kroužková zbroj a kovový štít jsou v pořádku. Štít na sobě nemá žádné znaky ani erby, tak jak to mají duergaři rádi, čistá praktičnost. Vracející se Abdul nestačí věřit svým očím když vidí výbavu. Round Duergar Shield Shuushar poučuje zbytek skupiny o Zurkhwoodu takzvaném obilí underdarku a hrdinové se rozhodnou že v jeskyni nejen přenocují, ale zároveň natěží trochu Zurkhwoodu. Buppido chvilku přemýšlí jestli by neměl přivézt k existenci sekeru, ale skupina se již dohaduje jak jí vytvořit. Když konečně dají dohromady plán jak změnit štít do dřeva, naštípat ho a nechat ho May ořezat do seker, tak vznikne další problém. Přemýšlejí čím by se dal štít naštípat, Buppido navrhuje sekeru na kterou si právě omylem sednul. Zbytek hrdinů se na něj otočí s nepříjmným pohledem. Faces který drží první hlídku sleduje jak Abdul kácí obrovskou dutou houbu jménem Zukrhwood. V jednu chvíli se trpaslík zastaví a střelí pohledem po Facesovi a ukáže k táboru. Faces nechápe co se děje a odpoví pozvednutím ramen. “Tábor? Zvuky?” Abdulovy nervy se skupinou začínají pomalu přetékat, ale vysvětlí Warforgedovi že chce aby s ním vyrazil k spící družině. Trpaslík s Mechanickým Mužem se pomalu přibližují a Buppidovo chrápání kryje jejich kroky. Když se přiblíží o něco více, vidí dvojici krysodlaků kteří se museli připlížit doprostřed tábora, jeden právě učuchává spícího Arthura a druhému se protahují obrovské drápy na chlupatějících se rukách. Wererats